


Release the Venom

by Contesa_lui_Alucard



Series: You're Mine [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard
Summary: Set post "You're Mine", Kylo has come back from a meeting and needs to release the monster's venom that still resides in his veins.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: You're Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Release the Venom

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "You're Mine" fear not, this does stand alone as just some yummy smut. I give a bit of context at the beginning to fill you in on where we are at.

The last year had been nothing short of bliss, from the removal of Jimmy that allowed you two to finally be together, Kylo’s proposal and your subsequent marriage, the lavish honeymoon he swept you away on, and even your integration into the family business, all of it had been memorable in the best of ways. Kylo was everything you ever wanted, ever hoped for, ever dreamed of. He was strong, powerful, commanded respect, had the world at his fingertips, and yet consistently chose to give it all to you. For someone so fearsome, he never shied away from showing you his softer side, his true face. He trusted you implicitly, listened to you when you spoke, always sought out your advice, let you make every decision for yourself. 

He gave you freedom, but he never let you feel alone.

In return, you showed him the meaning of unconditional love. You never judged him for the profession he was forced into, never judged the monster he became when the occasion arose. There was no monster, in your eyes, merely a man doing what needed to be done in order to ensure he maintained his power. How could this man be a monster, this man who whispered sweet praise in your ear after fucking the life out of you. This man who still thanked you with tears in his eyes when you cooked for him, even though you’d made him more meals than you could count, at this point. This man whose bloody hands sketched the most beautiful drawings of the things around him, now that he finally felt able to enjoy his passions. This man who knelt before you, humbled, asking for nothing but giving you everything. Nothing, that is, but you. 

All he wanted was you. 

You gave yourself to him completely, it was the easiest decision you’d ever made, and certainly the best one. And in exchange he gave you himself, shyly offered the broken pieces of a lonely man who only wanted to love and be loved. You gathered those broken pieces eagerly, mending them back together and rebuilding the man he should have been allowed to be.

And god, how he loved you for it.

When he left your shared penthouse that afternoon, a car full of his associates waiting on the street below, he kissed you deeply, fervently, hesitant to release you. You did not spend much time apart these days, but this particular meeting was one you could not attend, at Kylo’s insistence, which was uncommon, to say the least. But there was still a part of Kylo that didn’t want you to see how truly monstrous he could be, still a piece of him that feared your rejection, and so with one last look of longing, he released you and disappeared out the door.

Many hours later, after the sun had long since gone down, the door clatters open, revealing your bloody and wild-eyed husband.

He stalks into the apartment like a bear ready to charge, immediately honing in on you. The door is kicked shut behind him and in a matter of moments he has crossed the expanse between the entryway and the living room, where you had sat waiting on the couch.

“How did it go?” You ask casually, but you know what that look means, and it makes your insides flip.

“I taught him some fuckin’ respect,” Kylo growls, grabbing a hold of you and tossing you over his shoulder. You squeal as he lifts you like you’re nothing more than a rag doll, and he swats your ass in response, “Gonna teach you the same lesson.”

You bite your lip, trying to hide your smile. You know he doesn’t mean it, you know he knows how much you respect him, but this is how he gets after a particularly… heated… meeting, and you love it. You love how unhinged he becomes, how dominant, you love the power that radiates off of him. 

He carries you into the bedroom, dropping you on your back atop the mattress. You land with a soft thud, eyes big and wide as you take in the way he leers down at you, fills your vision. He’s on you then, pulling your clothes from your body, stripping you bare, fabric tearing and seams popping, until you’re naked beneath him. He spends a moment raking his eyes over every inch of you, every inch of what’s his, before palming your breasts roughly. He tweaks your nipples, tugs on them, watches the way you squirm and whine under him at the sensations. It isn’t long before his fingers are replaced by his mouth, crooked teeth nipping roughly at the now taught buds. When you cry out, he snakes a hand up to curl around your throat, applying just enough pressure to turn your cries into croaks. His other hand slides down your stomach, and your legs fall open for him instinctually, giving him full access to your waiting pussy. Thick fingers part your folds, already wet with your arousal for him, and he runs a fingertip from your dripping entrance to your clit, causing you to jump. 

He releases your nipple and your throat, lifting his head to meet your eyes, but not withdrawing the hand between your legs, one thick fingertip now drawing lazy circles around your clit. You moan softly at the sensation, staring deeply into his hazel depths, his pupils are blown wide, he licks his plush pink lips, and you know that he wants to kiss you, but he can’t yet. He has to get this out of his system first, has to release the monster’s venom from his veins, and after all of this time spent together you’ve both learned that this is the best way to do so. You are a willing antidote.

Two fingers roughly penetrate your dripping entrance, stretching you painfully. You cry out, but it quickly dissolves into a moan when he begins to rub at your walls. He watches every expression as it flashes across your face with a mask of indifference, but his eyes are alight with hunger. “You’re gonna take me,” he growls, “all of me, in this tight little pussy. You know why?”

You nod vigorously, unable to get a coherent word out around the moans that spill from your lips. The muscles in your stomach are tightening up in knots, heat pools at the stem of your spine, his thick thumb reaches up to press and rub at your clit and you shudder beneath him, legs attempting to snap shut. He pries them back open, shoving his whole, big body between them to prevent them from closing, leaning close to your face, “Tell me,” he grits through clenched teeth.

“Be—ohh— because I’mmm-uhh I’m yours,” you manage to gasp out to him, loving the way his eyelids shutter in response, the way his lips part ever so slightly, loving the way he can’t help the way he reacts to those magic words, “I’m yours,” you get out with a little more force, his fingers plunging impossibly deeper into you, “I’m yours!” You shout as he presses down hard on your clit, pleasure and pain, crooking his fingers up to make you squirt your release all over him, the bed, yourself.

You have barely a moment to come back down to earth before he’s freeing his cock from his bloodied trousers and pressing it inside of you. You groan at the impossible stretch of his girth and length, a marble pillar of velvet pleasure, filling you impossibly full. He immediately begins to rut hard and fast, rearranging your legs to better suit the angle he wants to penetrate you from, propping your ankles on his shoulders and driving deep, deep, deeper still. You are a chorus of moans, the pleasure that sparks every time he hits that incredible spot deep inside of you making you want to shut your eyes, but nothing is as entrancing as seeing him like this, so wild, so feral. His teeth are grit, his hair is mussed, his eyes are ablaze, his singular focus is on you, on driving his cock into you, harder and faster with each passing moment.

“You’re mine!” He roars, “You’re mine, only mine, made for my cock, fuck! Gonna— mmm— gonna fuck you full of me, fuckin’ fill you up,” he grunts and growls like a wild animal, pistoning his hips at a brutal pace. He brings his hand up once more to circle around your throat, applying light pressure, but it’s enough to bring you that much closer to the edge, you’re so wet the slap of skin on skin echoes into the room. 

It doesn’t frighten you anymore, to have him over you like this with his hand around your throat. Doesn’t trudge up bad memories, like it once did. Your Kylo wouldn’t dream of harming a hair on your head, even now, even when he’s still full of the venom, he’s rough but he’s careful, always careful with you, with the most important thing in his life. Not even the monster could do his angel harm.

Everything inside of you is on fire, tightening up until you are pulled completely taught, back arching as your body winds up for release. His other hand slides under your ass, lifting your hips, and this time when he ruts into you, you scream your release. Your entire body convulses as he pummels that spot over and over again, vision going white and blood exploding in your veins like a shimmering firework. He fucks you through your orgasm, unrelenting, groaning at the way your walls clench so tight around his shaft, begging him to stay inside of you. 

He clings to the precipice of his own release until the fluttering of your warm walls is too much to bear, and then he’s shoving himself as far inside of you as he possibly can, thrusting deeper still as his seed begins to spill. It’s bliss, utter bliss, the release that he feels, finally stilling inside of you as the twitching of his dick subsides. The venom leaks out of his pores, dissipates into the air, and he’s left hovering over your spent and sweaty body. You smile up at him, worn out and breathless, and he carefully collapses on top of you, wrapping you up in his arms, cock still buried deep inside of your warm cunt. 

He buries his face in the crook of your neck and you pet his sweaty hair, pushing it back from his forehead. You feel his chest as it expands rapidly, but slowly begins to return to normal, his heartbeat no longer hammering against yours. Neither of you says anything as you lay there together, held tightly in each other’s arms, focusing instead on the feelings of relief, release, comfort, that you’ve given each other. Sweat cools, pulses return to normal, breathing steadies, and when Kylo finally begins to kiss your neck, you know he’s back to himself.

“Better?” You ask softly, earnestly, not a drop of sarcasm or malice. Kylo nods into your neck, nipping lightly at your skin, “Thank you, angel,” he murmurs, before finally lifting his head to meet your gaze.

His honey eyes are warm, sated, but wide with worry, “Did I hurt you?”

You shake your head with a smile, “No my love, you didn’t hurt me.”

He watches you for a moment, searching for a lie, but when he doesn’t find one he nods, returning to nestle into the crook of your neck.

You smirk, scratching at the back of his neck, “But…”

His head shoots up immediately, gaze heavy with concern.

“You are very heavy, and very sweaty. Could we maybe take a shower?”

The worry fades from his face like clouds dissipating after a storm, replaced with a soft smile, “Of course, angel. Anything you want.”


End file.
